User blog:Slashingstrike/Raziriel The Mad Razor
Raziriel is a fighter that scales best with and . His marked traid is sustain and endurance. for each damaged unit as True Damage. Abilities has 30% healing vs minions. Items do not apply this effect }} 3 times over 1 sec reducing enemies current armor by 8% each tick for 3 sec. |description3 = 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 |cooldown = 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 |range = 300 |cost = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 }} ignoring enemy's bonus armor and will enemies by 25% for 1.5 sec which can stack up to 50% |description3 = 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 |cost = |cooldown = 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 |range = 300 }} himself and the target as for 1 sec dealing placing himself behind the target Takedowns on Enemy Champions refreshes the cooldown |description3 = 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 |cooldown = 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 |cost = 50 |range = 1000 }} / second while dealing damage Active: Marks big area in which waves of blades are released every 0.5 sec that deals . While Raziriel stands in the marked area he restores for each enemy champion damaged by Bloodhell Euphoria |description3 = AoE 400 / 500 / 600 number of waves 4 / 6 / 8 60 / 75 / 90 |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 |cost = 20% |range = 400 }} Raziriel is a health sustain fighter that excels vs tank and is a not restricted to the jungle. The longer he fights the the more damage he inflicts, shredding enemies armor over and over again. He would be a nice jungler with strong ganks to help and snowball his teamates as well as himself which is helped by the slows from Piercing Dice and initiation from Mad Rush, which is high risk-reward ability BloodBath benefits from big number of enemies damage. Each basic ability has reduced effect against enemy minions but is not restricted for monsters, champions and bigger minions. For instance because Sawis Majoris applies its effect several times this means that Bloothbath will heal Raziriel normally vs champions and monsters but less vs small minions since the density of minions could become pretty big while monster density is very small. If he hits 3 waves of minions which would be avarage about 20 units he would heal almost from 0 to 100 while vs 1 wave which would be average of 7 minions would just keep his health up for longer to stay in lane. Bloodhell euphoria synchronizes with Bloodbath which late game in teamfights will keep him alive standing at the center of the fight that if there are enemy champions standing in the area damaged by his ultimate. Since healing / sustain is his major power Raiziriel would be really hard to be taken down without Healing Reduction Category:Custom champions